The Other Kingdom's Princess
by Illusion of a Storm
Summary: This is an AU of Princess Tutu, a world of 2 Kingdoms. The Crows and The Swans, each living with a deep hatred for one another. Then, one day, the princesses of both Kingdoms get kidnapped...by the other kingdom, of course. This is my first story EVER! Any help welcomed! Please R
1. Prologue

Hey guys! I'm new to the whole being-an-author thing, and this is my very first story ever! Please R&R and help me be a Better author. Any help is welcome!

**PROLOGUE**

Once there was a prince named Siegfried. He was to marry the Princess called Tutu when they became of age. Every year there would be a visit to each other. The Prince was fond of the sweet, graceful princess who stole the hearts of all those who laid eyes on her. She strove to put a smile on everyone's face, especially the Prince's, whom she had a deep crush on. Everyone, even the parents of both children, were convinced that the two were in love. So, on their last visit together, Siegfried announced their betrothal.

Unknown to all except the Prince's father and his most loyal attendants, the neighboring kingdom, enemies of our kingdom, was at a vulnerable state, as it was the night of the Prince's coming of age.

As it so happened, the neighboring kingdom, the Crow Kingdom, got wind of the engagement party, and knowing the Swan Kingdom would be venerable for this reason, planned an attack.

Or rather, both kingdoms would kidnap the princesses of each other.  
So before Princess Tutu could even step in the ballroom, she was swiftly seized and the kidnappers disappeared into the night.

Princess Kraehe, about to celebrate her cousin's birthday, also vanished unexpectedly.

As soon as both kings heard of the kidnappings, both immediately assumed each other, and the very next morning, demanded the princesses back, threatening to kill the princess in possession. But neither would dare harm the princess so long as their beloved princess in the other kingdom's hands.

That is where we get wind of this splendid Tale.

Ya, so that's it for now! Hope you enjoyed, and please drive any advise to a first-time writer. It might be a while for the next chapter, because I have a LOT of work to do for school...so please be patient, because I assure you I'm writing the next chapter already!


	2. My, Hers, Our Nightmare

Hi guys, thanks for being patient. Here is Chapter 1! Hope you like it! I'm really sorry if it doesn't meet your expectations, this is my first story...:(

* * *

Princess Tutu couldn't BELIEVE what had happened to her. She couldn't see anything because of the blindfold wrapped around her head, and she couldn't scream for help because of the VERY uncomfortable gag that her kidnappers had securely placed in her mouth. Any attempt to scream was muffled. So the only thing that she could do was try to stop the tears that were pouring from her big, blue eyes.

Princess Kraehe, in a similar situation, was slung over the shoulder of the miserable wretch that had been given the burden of carrying the stubborn, angry crow, who kicked him in any effort to get down. The team finally grabbed her and tied her hands and legs so tightly she thought they had cut the circulation there. Finally, the princess had knocked herself unconscious in her over-straining to get anywhere but where they were taking her.

The sun was rising when Tutu woke up. The kidnappers hadn't taken her blindfold off, but she could feel the warmth of early dawn. Though she had eventually drifted to sleep, she was emotionally exhausted. Tutu began to wonder how much farther until they reached her prison. She missed home, and remembered how Prince Siegfried had proposed to her. She began crying again.

"I though she ran out of tears miles ago," muttered one of the crow knights under his breath.

Tutu ignored him, lost in her thoughts. Then she heard it, the creaking of grand gates opening. Were they there yet? What was going to happen to her now? She heard voices of men talking, presumably the knight discussing something. She heard a lock being undone, and doors opening.

"This way," instructed a young female voice.

Tutu heard footsteps and the might caring her walking. Their footsteps rang out in what sounded like a hallway. What was her prison going to be like? Would they interrogate her? Knowing the crows, they might.

Fear seized her gut. Then she heard a door creak open.

Oh no, she thought. Oh, please no!

Kraehe has had_ enough_ of the _jerks _who have quite the _nerve _to _kidnapp _the CROW PRINCESS. I mean, really, who on earth would want the burden of a girl who had a family who was originally exiled from their old kingdom because of their criminal record? And later rose to power, taking over the wretches who had exiled them? The only reason that she couldn't escape now was that her magic powers were expelled from the Swan Kingdom. She _couldn't _ get away, sadly. So her anger burned with the jerk next to the one carrying her Crow Royalty as the victim of her attempted kicks.  
Kraehe felt the knight swiftly change change course, and heard a grand gate opening, followed by the sound of running water. A fountain, perhaps? But she had the dreaded feeling that they where there. Her Nightmare had just begun.

* * *

It's short, I know. Sorry! I'll try to make them longer...Anyways, please R&R! It really helps! Thanks to dbzgtfan2004 for encouraging me!


	3. The Maids

Hey guys! I know, it's been a REALLY long time, but I had 4 projects going on, and a ton of homework. Don't worry, I am going to continue.

There's a couple things I should have mentioned before.

I DO use the English names, so if it bothers you, sorry.

I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU. IF I DID THERE WOULD BE A THIRD SEASON AT LEAST.

Please enjoy, and review!

* * *

Tutu felt herself being seated in chair. She squeezed her eyes shut, unwilling to think about the past, present, or future. She didn't want to believe this was all real. A gentle pair of hands undid the gag at her mouth and Tutu hardly registered the click of the door closing. The gag was removed, and she immediately felt relief as she opened and closed her mouth, moving her sore jaw. Then she felt the headband being removed. Tutu summoned the courage and opened her eyes. She blinked at the sudden light and saw a girl perhaps her age with pink-purple hair and purple- blue eyes. They were filled with a harsh concern, as if trying to hide it.

"Your eyes are red. Were you crying so hard? I'm really sorry, our knights tend to freak people out," the girl said.

"...uh...w-well..." stuttered Tutu, not really feeling herself.

"Oh! I forgot! My name is Pike. I'll be your maid/assistant while you are here," Pike exclaimed.

"Huh? Ah... I get a maid even if I'm a prisoner?! I thought you were going to interrogate me or- or something really, really scary!" blubbered Tutu, feeling something _was_ wrong with her. Like she was being herself, doing everything she had been taught that was not princess-like. She frowned in confusion.

"Oh! I need to tell you something. Um, well..." Pike began again. "When you entered the crow kingdom the leader of the knights placed a spell on you... He made your true self appear, and since your dancing powers where a gift from a fairy to you as a child, you can't dance your way out of here. I think you lost something more than your powers..." Pike bit her lower lip. " Well, to answer your questions," she continued, "The king himself suggested that if we treat you fairly and nicely, the swans will treat our princess right."

Tutu hardly listened. A spell...A spell...-wait! The Crows had their princess gone, too? Princess... Kraehe, right?

Unconsciously, she had mumbled her thoughts out loud.

"Ya," said Pike. " Our princess Kraehe was kidnapped by the swans...so I guess we are at a standstill. And about your spell, well, I think that it's broken when you discover your true lover, one who loves you for you, not beauty or grace."

"_What_!?" exclaimed Tutu. "_Grace and Beauty!_" What could that mean! The princess tried to swallow her worry. "GET ME A MIRROR!"

Pike, startled, jumped and ran to do the "request". "I'm so sorry! I guess I said too much..."

Tutu gasped at what she saw. She hadn't changed too much...but...

She had her red hair in a braid that went down to her thigh. Her usual white tufts at the end were gone. Her nose was covered in freckles. Only her blue eyes- which were indeed a bit red- remained unchanged.

Princess Tutu then noticed her voice had gotten more squeaky. She tried to stand up, lost in thought, and tripped, falling on her face. "Ow..."

"Oh Princess!" exclaimed Pike. " Are you alright?" The maid helped her new mistress up.

"...Yes, I'm fine," replied Tutu. "Umm..." She looked out the window, in the wall behind her. It was fairly big, reaching the ceiling (which was _very_ high) and she could probably jump out it if necessary. She hoped it wouldn't. Tutu noticed that the sun was now high, and heard her stomach growl.

"Oh, no!" exclaimed Pike all of a sudden, and began to run around the room.

Tutu felt like joining her. " What? What now?"

"_We are going to be late to lunch with the CROW ROYALS_!" Pike yelled franticly, throwing open the tall wardrobe in front of Tutu.

"_Quack! D-dinner with the R-R-ROYALS_!" Tutu couldn't believe she had just quaked. It must be the spell... No time to think of that nonsense!

"Um, here!" Pike threw Tutu a gold and white dress that looked like ballet costume. "Put this on!"

Tutu rushed and did as told, though she tripped and slipped it on wrong, while Pike began fretting over Tutu's new mane of red hair.

Kraehe didn't know what to expect. She had been raised in a world with harsh punishments, and she has heard that the swan world is VERY different than her crow home.

Even then, with all her guesses, she defiantly did not expect _this_. She had been seated in a chair with strong hand restraining her while someone undid the binds on her hands. Before she registered anything else, she heard the click of a door closing. Even without opening her eyes, she knew that they were all gone, leaving her alone to settle down. _Hmm_... Kraehe thought. They must all be quite frightened of her...

Kraehe untied the blindfold and the gag. She opened her eyes and opened and closed her mouth.

What an interesting thought! Well, they _should_ be frightened of a crow. Delicate pest-like Swans.

What Kraehe noticed first of her room was how similar the room was to a Raven Luxury room, like the one in the Raven Palace, her home. But this room seemed especially designed for _her_. Blood red walls, black furniture. Elegant. Yet Delicate. On the stone floor was a black feathered rug and the bottom of the handsome black bed.

Kraehe felt suspicious immediately. _What are the Swans trying to accomplish, giving me such an elegant room?_

She untied the binds on her ankles with swift grace and stood up. At the end of the suite was an elegant door leading to the balcony. Maybe she could escape from there...

She reached the doors in a pair of swift, crow-like motions and threw open the doors. Immediately a gust of wind blew in. Kraehe felt the wind run its fingers through her raven hair. She closed her eyes, enjoying the cold rush as the breeze came and hit her exhausted, beaten body. Her black tutu gave off a few feathers, adding to the dramatic moment. It felt so _right_, feeling so much power as her disposal... but it wasn't. Her powers had no effect in this foreign kingdom.

Kraehe opened her eyes and had to squint at the blinding light of the sun. When everything came into focus, Kraehe saw a flat piece of land, so far down, with an occasional trimmed bush into shapes. Or rather figures, of swans, dancers, knights, crowns, and Kraehe even made out horses and ducks.

The Crow Princess frowned. Well, there was no way she could just jump down, and there were no vines or anything of that style to climb down the marble white exterior of the graceful palace. Of course, the knights had brought her the most heavily guarded location in all the Swan lands... Kraehe even saw the knights just roaming, scouting down on the plains below her. Silhouettes in heavy armor.

_Yes_, she sighed, _those were the knights. How long have I been here_? Maybe half an hour? Judging from the sun, it appeared to be early morning, maybe 9 or 10 o'clock. Now what? Was she just going to sit here?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a _very_ unexpected _click_ of a door closing. _Why didn't people here bother to knock?_ she wondered as she turned to see who had the courage to even _dare_ to come near this room.

Kraehe's wine colored eyes narrowed as she surveyed the outrageous blonde that had her back leaned against the wall next to the door. She was clearly tying _very_ hard to suppress a giggle- and wasn't doing so well. The girl was practically radiating unwanted energy that was almost frightening. But not to a crow.

"Who are you? And how dare you enter my presence without even knocking?" dared Kraehe the unknown.

The girl's green eyes shone a frightening craziness. "You can talk! And you're soooooo dark! And scary! You look just the way everyone says you would! Oh and WOW! You _talked_ to me! Oh, humble Lilie, who doesn't even deserve your attention!" babbled the perky girl.

"You didn't answer my questions," replied Kraehe pointedly.

"But I did! Well, at least one." she prattled. "I was requested to be your maid! Can you believe this! I'm in the presence of the frightening CROW PRINCESS!"

Kraehe narrowed her eyes. Maid? Why a maid to her? Wasn't she a prisoner? A captive? The Swans must have very strange habits...

The young blonde continued to babble. "... even say what went through the King's mind when he requested oh so humble me! What a shame that our to-be-princess just _happened_ to be kidnapped the VERY SAME NIGHT! It's soooo tragic!"

_What_? Kraehe thought. _The princess kidnapped, also? No wonder they wanted to treat me right, they are worried about their own Princess_! Kraehe now started to pay attention again to-what was her name? Lilie? Maybe she was useful for information...

"Oh!" squealed the maid. "Oh, we're going to have so much fun, dressing up for dinners, and parties, and-"

"Tell me more of your princess's kidnapping," interrupted Kraehe.

" She's engaged to our prince! Siegfried! Isn't that soo romantic! He's so nice, and sweet, and I bet your JELOUS!" Lilie proclaimed.

" I am _not jealous_!" snapped Kraehe. _Why in the world would i be jealous? _she wondered.

* * *

Ya, that's it. A lot of things happened, and i'll let that sink in.

Thanks for reading. Please review! Any help is welcome!

thanks to those who reviewed before, I feel loved when you do!


	4. Royals meet captives

Hi! I'm sorry it's been soooo long, but I had/ still wave a LOT projects for school.. This has been my only break. But I'm glad that semester exams are over ( that's a load of my mind!). And here is the long-awaited next chapter!

thanks to everyone that reviewed, followed, or favorited this story! It's only just starting!

* * *

Princess Tutu was in front of the door to the dining room, glaring at the floor. She was dressed in a golden and white dress, her now-long red hair swept into a bun on top of her head. Pike had insisted she leave her crown, because the Royal Crows would find that an offense to their power. Tutu didn't want to cause any more problems than she had, so she placed it carefully on her bed.

Now Pike was at her side. "Um, Miss? You should probably go in." She said. "It's not a good idea to be late if your right here."

"Pike, I told you. Don't call me miss. I'd like to think of you as a friend here, even though you're a crow-born. I don't think all crows are bad anymore!" Tutu replied. She trusted Pike. Pike really seemed like a nice girl. "There's no need for formalities." Tutu took in a deep breath.

"Thank you, Mi- I mean, Tutu," replied the maid. "You should let out your breath and go in. You're all blue."

Tutu released the breath, and turned to her friend. "Your welcome, Pike. I'm just nervous, I'm clumsy now -I'm sure _you've_ noticed- and I don't want to rub them the wrong way."

"I promise it won't be so bad," comforted Pike.

Tutu shot Pike a nervous smile and pushed the door in front of her.

The princess blinked as she took in the view. From what she had seen of the castle, crows had a luxurious dark taste in decoration. In broad daylight, it looked menacing. She imagined that at night, it would be a spectacle. The dining room also gave her that feeling of raw power. The table was a bit long, like the one at the sawn kingdom, but made with a dark, powerful wood. The chairs had a similar appearance.

Tutu brought her round blue eyes up and saw, for the first time in her life, the crow royals. The king sat at the head of the table, where he should. He had dark raven hair, and dark- almost black- eyes. His features were sharp, and menacing. He looked at Tutu as if judging her worthy. Tutu brought her eyes down, afraid to meet his gaze. She could feel not only his gaze, but everyone else's.

Then, as if a physical burden had been lifted from her small frame, she felt his gaze go elsewhere. Tutu summoned her courage and looked up, now avoiding to look at the king.

The queen, whom sat at the king's right side, had a dark evergreen hair, almost black. Her eyes, also, were a dark green, but not too close to black. She looked beautiful, but in a dangerous sense, not a heartwarming one. The queen was looking at Tutu, but not judging. She wore an emotionless mask. Tutu couldn't tell anything she was thinking.

The last one at the table was the Royal Crow Prince. He had inherited his father's sharp features, but with his mother's coloring, dark hair and green eyes. His gaze was not only emotionless, but menacing and dangerous.

Tutu gulped down her fear. She couldn't even recall their names, much less what Pike instructed her to do as they'd rushed down the halls to arrive on time. "U-u-uh..."

The young Prince muttered something under his breath.

"Princess Tutu, " said the queen. Queen-Laila. That was her name. Tutu remembered it now. "I will, on the behalf of my family and nation, welcome you to our kingdom. We wish you no harm. Please, take a seat." Her voice was a sweet, intoxicating lullaby, not expressing any emotion. Tutu was once again taken aback at how not mean or cruel Queen Laila had been.

_ Maybe the rumors at home were wrong... Maybe Crows are actually nice..._

Tutu did as she was told, clumsily falling into the chair facing the king. Now she recalled his name. King Ragnar, often also called the Raven.

Oh, and the Prince's name. Prince Fakir, heir to the throne of the crows. His cousin, Kraehe, would be the one who was kidnapped, mused Tutu.

The servants clad in black brought the meal, all which smelled and looked delicious. Tutu's stomach grumbled, and she realized she hasn't eaten since she left home.

Home. Tutu felt a wave of grief and sorrow wash over her, and her eyes threatened to spill tears. _Not here, Not now_.

Anyways, the food was as tasty as it seemed. It was a complete new style Tutu has never eaten, but she enjoyed every bite. She was so busy stuffing her empty stomach, she didn't realize the silence in which the Royal family ate in.

After Tutu was on her maybe 3rd serving, Queen Laila cleared her throat. "I do hope you enjoy your stay here, and I do regret the fright you must have had."

_ ENJOY MY STAY!? _Tutu was bewildered. How does one enjoy being a captive, no matter the luxuries? "U-uhh-um, thank you, your highness," stammered the young girl. "May I be on my way?"

"To your living quarters?" inquired the Queen. "Certainly." she waived over a servant. "Send for the young maid Pike. She is to prepare the Princess's room. Prince Fakir, please be a gentleman and escort our guest to her room." she said that last line with an edge, it's not a request, but a demand.

"Yes Mother," muttered the clearly annoyed and angered Prince. He stood up and waited impatiently for Tutu to stand up. She promptly tripped as she stood. "Come on!" he snapped.

"I'm sorry! I-I lost my balance!" apologized Tutu. She ran across to the door and strained to pull open the heavy door. "Why is this so heavy..." she grunted.

"Idiot." Fakir pulled the door with a graceful ease. Tutu's mouth opened on awe. He didn't look that strong at all...

She shook the thought out of her head and rushed out the door.

_Why would I be jealous? _wondered Kraehe not for the first time. She was forced out of her black dress into a white one that made her feel out of place. Did she give in easily? No. But that _LILIE_ promised not to say a word about "jealous" Kraehe for the nest two days. It was worthwhile. Besides, Kraehe didn't plan on staying that long.

The white gown fell like silt to the ground, and flowed easily with the cool breeze. It blew her raven hair out of her face. She'd eaten alone, tricking Lilie one way or another into requesting it.

Kraehe wondered what the Royals were like. From what she had heard, they were on the verge of blind trusting, or stupidity. But after seeing the palace, a pearly white marble illusion, she did not believe that so much.

Kraehe took in a deep breath, steadying herself. She glanced up at the numerous guards always patrolling the area. They kept their distance, but always keeping an eye on her. She felt as if escape was more of a dream than reality.

Kraehe adjusted her position on her perch on the stone rock in the one garden of bushes. They were cut up into figures. The one near her, for example, was of a dancing pair.

From the rock, there were two paths. One led back to her room, the other, she had yet to be granted entrance by the guards. Down that path was walking down the biggest confusion of Kraehe's life. The Prince himself, of all people.

He smiled naturally, as if it's the easiest thing to do.

_There's nothing to smile at...So why do you?_

Prince Siegfried didn't seem to be affected whatsoever by Kraehe's glare or the guards now watching the pair. He just strode up to the rock and stood in front of her.

Kraehe narrowed her eyes further. _Just what is he doing?_

"Hello, Princess Kraehe. I noticed that you didn't attend dinner, so I decided to come find you," he said, his voice gentle and welcoming. Kraehe was taken back. No one in the Crow kingdom would state the fact she missed dinner in such a light tone. "I'm sure you know me, but just in case, I'm Prince Siegfried, of the Swan kingdom." He continued with a bow.

Kraehe made no reply.

The prince smiled and chatted with her. "I do hope you enjoy your stay, I'm afraid that we are in a tight situation."

_ They treat me like a guest... I'M THEIR PRISONER!_

As if sensing she did not want to talk, the Prince said his farewell and went back down the path from which he came.

Kraehe sighed in relief. She did not want to be anywhere near that boy again. He made her feel worlds away from anything she knew. Maybe it was just the way Swans behaved, but that prime really ticked something off inside of her.

She leapt of the rock, and swiftly went back to her room. The sun was setting, and Lilie would be finished cleaning that room anyways.

Kraehe glanced over her shoulder toward the retreating prince and wondered why he smiled at a Crow like her.

* * *

And that's it for now. I own nothing except the characters I made.

FYI, I chose the names for the king and queen because of their definitions.

Laila

As intoxicating as wine.

RagnarScandinavianA wise warrior.

Just thought I'd share that with you...

bye!


	5. As Night Falls

Hey Guys! Yes, it's been para REALLY long time! But, now Science Fair is over! To celebrate, here is a new, long-waited chapter!

enjoy! Oh, and please review!

* * *

Princess Tutu stared at the back of the tall prince of the crows, Fakir. They walked down the long hallways of the enormous crow palace. Supposedly going to her room. Honestly, that was what Tutu hoped. They might all be liars who claim that their princess to be kidnapped to trust them...

But Pike, Tutu's only friend, had told her that news. Pike wouldn't lie. Tutu was sure of it.

Fakir walked with his hands stuffed in his pocket. Tutu stared at his back.  
Clearly, he wasn't happy with this burden of escorting her, and Tutu hadn't bothered to memorize the way to her room on her rush to dinner.

Now, the tall windows on the wall to their left revealed that the sun was setting. Rays of light poured through. Down, down below was a garden with a lake, glistening in the evening light. Bushes, flowers, trees...

Tutu recalled her evenings at the swan gardens. They were magnificent views, and she loved being there, just taking in the scenes. Sometimes, Prince Siegfried would join her. They would sit there and chat until bedtime.  
She missed him, her prince, and everybody else. Even her maid-friend, Lilie. He began to wonder if Lilie and Pike would e good friends...

"OOF!" Tutu scrambled back to her feet and rubbed her nose, which stung from her collision with Prince Fakir. "Oww..."

"Idiot. Now get in your room." was the only response.

Tutu eyed the door in front if her. It was hers, alright. "Huh..?" The Prince was already gone, she noted as she shook her head left and right, inspecting hallway. "He didn't even apologize...Stopping so suddenly! Couldn't he eve- QUACK!"  
Tutu cried as the door opened, and a hand pulled her in. "OOF!"

Pike looked down at her from above, her eyes large with concern. "Sorry... I had to get you in as quick as possible... Prince was gone, right?"

"Yeah...oww.." Tutu grumbled.

"Anyways," continued the maid, "it's getting late. I have orders to make sure you're in bed by sundown!"

"Oh, okay...um, do I have a bathroom?"

"Yeah, follow me." Pike walked to a door standing next to the wardrobe.

"Huh. That door looks like part of the wall," mused Tutu. "I didn't notice it before.."

Pike laughed. "It's a little tricky, Tutu, but you'll get used to it in no time."  
The door led to a comforting, big bathroom with a tub filled with warm water. Tutu sighed as she settled herself in it, every muscle relaxing . Before she knew it, Pike had her all clean and tucked into the big, fluffy bed. Pike then left with a "goodnight".

And all the terrible events caught up to Tutu. She was _kidnapped_, far, far, far away from everything she knew and loved... Her prince, why, they were just about to enjoy their engagement party! And then... She was shipped to this place where the Prince, so unlike her own, was openly rude.

And Tutu buried her sobs into the fluffy pillows. And sleep finally took over.  
Once asleep, people do resurface to a noise or something telling them to get up. Tutu being the way she was know, had a deep sleep...

Cries of Ravens echoed in the dark, hired "mercenaries", the birds actually could be instructed by their master to target- even kill- a person. Unknown to dear Tutu, several of these were on her case, as many despised the king's desire to keep her alive. They thought, how could the King of Swans even know she's dead?

The only entrance for the Ravens was through the tall window with a window seat.

Princess Kraehe had no idea how she could get away. Everything was to heavily guarded, and she was not stupid-or desperate- enough to try. So, she sat in her chambers wanting to spit out curses at the drama queen at her feet.

"...and Tutu declared her undying love for Prince Mytho, oh, how cute she looked! And..."

Kraehe had little to know interest to this inferior kingdom, but listening to Lilie, she got a sense of how peaceful life was around here, how everyday was bright and a gift. A new point of view, because in her world, a mistake could have very bad consequences. She treasured everyday because she might not have the next if she gained too many haters.

"..I mean, who would believe it, that the arranged marriage, made at Tutu's birth, would end up SO REAL!..."

And now, Kraehe had grown tired of the subject. She was on the brink of exploding. So as gently as possible, she interrupted, knowing that they might be nice if she was, so they would then be ignorant to her.

"Lilie, I'm really tired, the sun IS setting, I would like to retire..."

"Oh, tired! You are SO cute when tired! All nice, now!"

Lilie seemed to be an endless fountain of words...

"Here, I'll just be leaving... Ring the bell if you need anything... Oh! And don't let any strange people in here!" She ended in a mischievous, mysterious, eerily creepy voice. Over exaggerated.

Lilie left (without another word, a miracle!) and shut the door firmly behind her. Maybe even locked it. Kraehe was too lost in her thoughts as she climbed in the black bed. The warm blankets over her, she grew more and more distant, and finally, fell asleep, brain still working.

A working brain which falls asleep is bound to have dreams...

Home, her home, the Black Palace... It was everywhere. Just at Kraehe's fingertips. It slipped, almost as if avoiding her grasp.

_No, no, no. Come here!_

Or maybe, she was aiming wrong. Maybe she was _avoiding_ the home she loved so. So why? Why would she be missing on purpose? Was she fooling herself, thinking she was trying to get it? Was she really getting there, to home?  
And suddenly, a face popped into her head. Home... Was it really the Black Palace?

Of course it was. What a silly thought. Home would always be there.

But the face changed her.

Kraehe woke up with a start. She was trembling. Her dream was of...the Palace. Right! What else, what frightened her so? A...face. She couldn't recall whose. She gave up, and buried her face into the pillow, and cried.

* * *

A tragic ending! For now. The story needs it. I thanks door reading this! please Review!


End file.
